envol
by raito hana
Summary: Fye perché en haut de cet arbre rêvait de toucher le ciel...


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la huitième nuit du FoF (forum francophone) sur le thème « envol »**

**Disclamer: Fye et Kurogane ne sont pas à moi ….je vous laisse deviner a qui ils appartiennent ^^.**

* * *

- Voilà maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre tu es en sécurité.

Assis sur la branche d'un arbre, un jeune garçon contemplait l'oisillon qu'il venait de déposer dans son nid. Il était si fragile qu'on aurait pu le briser rien qu'en le tenant un peu trop fort. Et pourtant cette petite chose allait bientôt avoir une capacité que tout les hommes lui envierait, celle de voler.

Cela avait été le plus grand rêve de l'humanité, un songe qu'ils avaient pu caresser grâce à des inventions comme l'avion, mais Fye ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela n'était pas assez. Lui voulait déployer ses ailes, afin de sentir le vent chatouiller ses plumes tandis qu'il effectuait une ascension de plus en plus vertigineuse. En effleurant les nuages il aurait l'impression que tout ses soucis s'envolerait avec lui. Plus de peine plus de larmes, rien que son corps et son âme en communion avec le ciel.

Mais cela était impossible il le savait bien, cela ne servait à rien de se bercer d'illusions.

Totalement blasé par cet éclair de lucidité, le jeune garçon se décida à descendre de l'arbre branche par branches. Mais il ne fit à assez attention à ce qu'il faisait et l'une d'elle, trop fine pour supporter son poids, se brisa l'emportant dans sa chute.

Comme tout les Hommes ils ne pouvait s'envoler, son seul destin était de tomber...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'école avait été difficile ce matin, en partie à cause des crétins de sa classe, alors lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause du midi retentit il ne se fit pas prier pour fuir le plus vite possible cette salle trop exiguë à son goût. Le jeune garçon brun aux yeux rouges s'était dirigé vers le parc non loin de son collège, arrivé à destination il se mit à l'ombre du plus grand des arbres afin de faire une petite sieste bien méritée. Il ferma les yeux en rêvant d'une autre vie, où l'on serait libre de dire ce que l'on pense aux autres sans être jugé, ou il pourrait être lui même sans faire peur à tout ces imbéciles immatures et hypocrites qu'étaient les Hommes.

Soudain alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir profondément, il entendit un craquement. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir d'où il provenait, mais à ce moment précis celui-ci cessa. Il pensait que cela devait être un écureuil et retourna à sa sieste. Mais lorsqu'une masse lui tomba dessus la tête la première, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le garçon mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se tenait à quelques centimètre d'une tête blonde. Kurogane fut troublé, jamais il n'avait vu une personne aussi belle, ce garçon avec ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure dorée ressemblait à un ange.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il se dit avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir servi de matelas, ça a amorti ma chute commença-t-il avec un sourire mutin, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Le brun aux yeux rouge commença à s'énerver, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?

- Tu tombes d'un arbre, tu viens t'étaler sur moi et c'est tout ce que tu sais me dire ! Puis d'abord t'es qui toi ?

- Je dirais à la vue de nos uniformes identiques, que je suis un élève du même collège que toi rétorqua le blond.

Kurogane grogna, il n'avait vraiment que lui pour choisir un arbres ou les blonds tombaient comme des pommes bien mures ! Il en avait de la veine il n'y avait pas à dire !

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il ensuite extirpant Kurogane de ces noires pensées.

- Kurogane, et toi ?

- Fye.

- Bon Fye j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me prendre pour ton coussin !

- Oups ! Pardon j'étais tellement bien que j'en avais oublié que je t'écrasais intima Fye avec un rire gêné avant de se relever.

Kurogane ne releva pas ce qu'il pensait être une provocation, et interrogea son nouvel ami.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais dans cet arbre ?

Fye sourit et leva les yeux.

- Je tentais de toucher le ciel, finit-il par dire.

Kurogane fut interloqué par sa réponse, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose de ce genre.

- La prochaine fois que tu essaies un truc comme ça, évite de te viander sur le premier inconnu qui passe par là...

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire le blondinet qui se contenta de répondre non sans se défaire de son sourire enchanteur.

-Je vais essayer, Kuro-chan...

Le brun resta figé, il venait de l'appeler comment ?

- Je m'appelle Kurogane crétin !

- Oui Kuro-myu ! Ricana -t-il.

- Alors toi, viens ici ! Personne n'a le droit de se moquer de moi comme ça !

Il me mit à poursuivre le garçon, en feignant d'être en colère mais en réalité il était ont ne peut plus heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait été lui même avec quelqu'un et ne l'avait pas fait fuir...enfin en tout cas pas « réellement ».

Alors il ralentit légèrement ses pas pour avoir le plaisir de partager plus longtemps ce moment d'innocence avec son nouvel ami, en songeant que celui-ci ressemblait à un oisillon qui attendait de grandir pour prendre son envol.

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que lorsque Fye déploierait ses ailes, il pourrait l'accompagner afin qu'ils puissent ensemble toucher le ciel.


End file.
